


A shoulder to lean on

by Littleredpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredpaladin/pseuds/Littleredpaladin
Summary: [Season 2 finale]And in this situation he exactly knew, what Keith needed.A shoulder to lead onA hugA family





	

As Lance was walking along the hallways, he heard sad whispers from every room. Coran was talking with Allura and Hunk tried to gives some comfort to Pidge. It was an atmosphere as thick as the best honey in Cuba.

 

Shiro's disappearance left a big hole.

A hole almost impossible to close

 

Lance took a deep sigh and wanted to walk in his room as he realized that the door to Shiro's place was open.

 

_What the quiznak?_

 

He glanced into the room and saw Keith, standing right in the middle. The dimmed light made everything almost felt like a gothic horror movie at least in Lance opinion.

But this wasn't a horror movie. It was just the sad truth.

An orphan, standing in the room of his mentor and felt-like brother

 

"Keith?" Lance whispered slowly and closed the door behind him "Mullet?"

 

No answer

Then a little laugh

 

"I seriously thought he might be in here" Keith began slowly and kept his face hidden from Lance "I ran here to see if he's in he's room…how pathetic!" The red paladin sunk his head which he shook.

Lance's heart began to feel like an old cold stone. It was hard in the chest and almost dropped out of the body.

 

Even with the rivalry, Lance almost had a great respect for Keith. The red paladin was the best pilot in the garrison. And he was the best fighter. But he also was a left alone child, growing up as a teenager who had to fought for everything he had.

 

And he had Shiro

But not anymore

And Lance realized that

 

The blue paladins thoughts were interrupted as Keith finally turned and their eyes met. In the dimmed light, Keith eyes looked like rough diamonds, shimmering.

 

"But he's not here, Lance. He's gone…"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a couple of seconds. As Lance finally tried to get his mouth open to get an answer, it was already too late because Keith was faster.

"That means…I've got to lead Voltron…I've got to ride the black lion…I've got to let Red go…" Keith whispered and began to shake his head.

"Mullet…I think this isn't the time to think…"

 

To his surprise, Lance observed how Keith began to breathe just in little sections.

 

"Damn it…damn it…damn it…" Keith whispered like a mantra and he walked in uncontrolled circles.

"No…I can't…I can't…" The whole body of Keith began to shiver visibly. Like in trance, the hands reached behind the back and fondled with the uniform. But Lance realized in just a couple of seconds that this wasn't just a fondle, this was a serious attempt to rip the white pads off.

 

"LANCE, GET THIS THING OF ME!"

 

Immediately, Lance ran towards Keith and also tried to get the pads of. Soon it was clear, that Keith's poor attempt just strengthened the brackets.

 

"Mullet, you have to hold still! Otherwise I can't…"

"PLEASE LANCE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

 

Keith's broken sobs began to fill the room and Lance concentrated himself even harder, to be the calm one in this situation. He searched Shiro's room and found an instrument to loosen the brackets.

 

"Okay there we go! Hold still, Keith, please!"

 

With trembling fingers, Lance freed Keith from the pads. The white objects felt down with a loud noise.

 

"Don't worry, buddy, I've got you!"

 

Lance putted down the last pad and Keith's body directly bend forward and Lance pulled his arms around him. He hears the little snivels of the red paladin and even tightened his hug.

To his surprise, Keith even laid his hands on his arms and hold on to them. Lance leaned his head to Keith's.

 

"It's okay…it's okay Keith. Just let it flow…"

 

Lance remembered such a situation with his older sister, when she was left by her boyfriend. It's wasn't the same amount of pain, but in both cases the Cuban teenager knew, that he was now the solid stone in the sea. And in this situation he exactly knew, what Keith needed.

 

A shoulder to lead on

A hug

A family

 

Because this was real sorrow. This was the real Keith behind all of the walls of self-defence. This was the left-alone orphan who lost someone close to him. Maybe the person he thought, was only there for him.

 He sank with Keith on his knees and turned the red paladin around. Without any sayings, he pulled Keith to his body and kissed him on the shock of hair. Keith himself pressed all he head onto Lance.

 

And the blue paladin gave Keith

A shoulder to lean on

A hug

A Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...I know. But I've got to handle with my feelings after the finale of season two


End file.
